


Watch And Learn

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Internet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Ping has a goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch And Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Le Ping is frustrating to write, but not as frustrating as Kaga. D: He talks and talks and talks, and goes "ISUMI! ♥" but... fails to actually talk to Isumi.

  
"Your Go is strong!" Le Ping spoke brightly into the microphone, it had been worthwhile investment when Isumi had mentioned that the upmarket Internet Cafe he went to had headsets with microphones available for customers, even if he was still dependant on Yang Hai's good will to use his computer. (As for the phrase, Le Ping had memorised this phrase after stalking Yang Hai in and out of the communal showers demanding that he teach him this compliment "so that I can recognise it when I show China's mighty strength to the Japanese!")

Isumi's voice though muffled by the crackling and distortion was clearly recognisable as he replied back with what Le Ping thought was rote learned Mandarin, "Feichang xiexie."

"My Go stronger will be!" Le Ping had worked hard to pierce this phrase together. (This was a phrase he couldn't afford to let the annoying Yang Hai know about - he'd just tease Le Ping relentlessly, with mock guilt trips saying that he should study harder, and distorted tone deaf phrases such as "OH what would yourrrrrrr parents saaAAy" along with things like "The pride of China!" and other things extracted from Chiang-laoshi long ass lectures.)

The laughter that came across the speakers was a very pleasing response.

* * *

When Le Ping was young, he was small, easy to lose, easy to forget. He started learning Go for his parents respect and was impressed when it earned him respect from others. He was happy when he was tested and found to be good enough to join the training program China had developed in order to maximise the potential of their Go players. People had opened their eyes and were seeing him, recognising his talent.

This soon turned to disappointment however. He wasn't happy when he found that this Go Program, made him just one face upon many, with no friends to smile at his humour, no parents to dote over his triumphs and sooth away his problems. He felt lost and over looked. His parents were worried when he didn't seem to have the same zest for life, so determinedly sought out a familiar accent through the crowd and pressured Yang Hai, (a distant cousin) into keeping an eye on their precious Le Ping.

Yang Hai did so and was fairly good natured about it. After all Le Ping was pretty amusing and could be used for sending helpful hints back home, and by making sure that his own parents were on good terms with Le Ping's parents, it could assist with making sure news of how smart and dutiful Yang Hai was, was being spread back home. The fact that it could also assist with his small requests for a little extra cash to help with his studies was just a minor bonus. A side effect really, Yang Hai thought to himself as he used his bonus to upgrade the ram on his computer. This _was_ important to his studies! By upgrading his computer, he could widen his experience by playing international players and not worrying about his computer needing to restart if he looked up some unfamiliar words.

Le Ping liked Yang Hai well enough, and Yang Hai's guidance did help to make Le Ping feel more at home. But Le Ping was far from stupid and the "hints" Yang Hai kept making of things he should mention back home, was annoying. Besides, it wasn't enough to have only one person know him for himself...

Le Ping thought he had a solution however! Like his hero in the manga series however had other ideas in mind. Nobody ever forgot the name of the class clown, after all. And his experiment with the sauces in Huang-laoshi's bedroom, meant that the teachers never would either! He would be the one to watch in the whole institute.

  


* * *

Despite feeling more and more at home in the dorm rooms and amongst the other kids his own age... Le Ping found that he was used to people not seeing him when it came to games. He was young, and life was too short to look constipated all the time. Besides, looking over the game recordings was boring! He had already played the game, he knew his mistakes, he didn't need to have it rubbed in his face. So annoying.

This meant that people usually brushed him off as a simple brat, which was fine by him. He could play well enough to make them look twice, which was enough to make him happy.

Who cared if they didn't keep looking? It just meant it was within his reach to make them do so again. If not with Go then, with something else like a prank. Pranks were a more entertaining way to be seen actually, it made the teachers have more expression, it was easier to really get under people's skins and make him someone unforgettable to them.

Still he better avoid Wong-laoshi for a little the while yet. It wouldn't do, to be _too_ fresh in the teachers minds...

* * *

The fact that some weirdly good looking Japanese player would underestimate him, wasn't a surprise. The surprise was the fear in that players eyes. Pathetic. People who were afraid of the game shouldn't play. Really he had expected better from a player that would travel to another country just to play. Much better. Why should he worry about studying Go, when he could beat people like this in his sleep.

The next game, which Le Ping agreed to reluctantly - Isumi showed nothing. No fear, no joy, no arrogance. Nothing but a clear calm which he used to dominate the game. Le Ping refused to believe his eyes and immediately demanded a rematch.

* * *

  
"Why is Isumi's Go so variable!" Le Ping demanded to know. Le Ping never got taken by surprise in a game by another person's skill. He _always_ knew where he stood, whether the other player was within his reach or not. People didn't change that suddenly with their game!

Yang Hai made soothing noises and suggestions that he should study the game records more often if he didn't want to get taken by surprise.

He eventually relented after the eleventh time, and finally explained. "Isumi was suffering from psychological issues. He had some bad experiences with brats like you in Tokyo and for a little while kept seeing the ghosts of those games instead of focusing on what's in front. Now that he's gotten that out of his system, he can show his strength - much better than a brat like you." Yang finished off with flicking Le Ping's nose, while looked pretty pleased with himself. He had after all been directly responsible for Isumi's improvement, and Le Ping's renewed focus on the game could only work to his favour with promoting international friendship through Go.

After that Le Ping returned to his room, sulking. How annoying. But didn't change the fact that Le Ping had misjudged the other player - and this player was someone within Le Ping's reach. Le Ping had beaten him before and he would do so again!

So it came as a surprise that the more Le Ping played Isumi, the more he realised that Isumi was, good at Go and really nice. The more Le Ping played Isumi, the more he wanted to stay friendly with him. It was hard to communicate since Isumi's mandarin was quite poor and Le Ping's Japanese even worse. But Isumi's smile was mesmerising and his eyes were kind. The conversations Yang Hai casually translated were intriguing.

Le Ping wished he could talk like Yang Hai could... He wished he could make Isumi laugh the way Yang Hai could when the shared some joke in Japanese, where the polite tense atmosphere Isumi emitted completely vaporised into giggles.

Le Ping felt confident that he could provoke reactions from Isumi, more profound than casual smile but he wanted it to mean something not a brash explosion, Kao-laoshi did when he found Le Ping standing on the table yelling excitedly at Zhao Shi, rather than quietly eating in his seat at dinner as he should of been.

It was really nice being around Isumi, who would share the nicest cakes from the bakery, play game upon game and nod gently to Le Ping's nonsensical stories Le Ping would say to fill the silence between the stones movement. And it was fun the way he could make Isumi giggle at Le Ping's silliness, even it if wasn't the full out laughter Yang Hai could cause.

But... The problem was that Isumi was nice to everyone. He was playing the role of polite guest, a responsible older player looking out for the younger ones. As for his Go... It was becoming more and more second nature. With the quiet way the game was held, Le Ping was more and more convinced that if Le Ping didn't insist on talking that Isumi would have no idea who he was playing - while he was playing. As Isumi became more and more of an important person to Le Ping, this made Le Ping's feelings on the situation more and more mixed.

Le Ping found that he was starting to feel happy for Isumi. With this Isumi would be able to move forward in his life. Isumi's Go was not at a title master's level, but it was good enough to be professional. Isumi deserved chance to be able to demonstrate his skills to the Go world as a whole, and not just some students competing for entrance to that world.

But it also made Le Ping, more unhappy that Isumi didn't see him when they played. Isumi would say reassuring things about how his Go was improving, and mentioned things like that he enjoyed spending time with Le Ping as he reminded him of some of the players from back home, but that wasn't good enough. Le Ping wanted to be seen as himself and he wanted his Go to be seen as _something_ by Isumi. He didn't want to be a reminder, he wanted to be an unforgettable memory! The one that Isumi watched, rather than an after thought. He didn't want to be seen as improving... He wanted to be _good_ , _strong_ , plain and simple. Not on the path to becoming such.

When Isumi left to go back home, Le Ping decided upon goal. To be able to go forward and meet Isumi in his own home territory - and play so well that Isumi had no choice but to see Le Ping and only Le Ping.

It was a worthy goal he felt, and it kept him motivated through the boring teacher speeches about how he shouldn't run in hall ways, how he should keep his studies up and how he should take his teachers more seriously as they lectured him.

* * *

The opportunity came up sooner than Le Ping thought with the Hokuto cup, giving him a chance to see Isumi in Japan - with out having to worry about mundane things like school work, plane tickets and expenses. The boring crap that always got in the way and ruined everything.

Le Ping competed fiercely for one of the three positions, even though he knew in his heart he wasn't ready. He didn't know Japanese well enough to make Isumi laugh and look interested in what he had to say, rather than kindly on at someone who was following the same path he was, but was currently a few steps behind. He still kept being out done by but he still wasn't quite good enough.

That day he returned to his room sulking, before picking up some of his manga novels in an attempt to cheer himself up. It worked. Even if he couldn't get through these preliminaries he wouldn't give in! For this was his way of the Go player! He had a plan!

* * *

Yang Hai, was very amused as he spoke on the phone to a disgruntled Le Ping back home. He relayed how Le Ping had also made Isumi very amused indeed! "Really, Isumi wasn't sure if I was pulling his leg at first, then he remembered who we were talking about and believed me whole heartedly!"

Le Ping scowled glad that Yang Hai couldn't see it. Frustrating! He had managed to get Isumi to laugh out loud after all, and he couldn't be there to see it!

And he wasn't sure about the other joke at his expense Yang Hai told him about. He was glad that Isumi remembered him, but in the context of playing a practical joke with a look a like friend was very annoying. he had know that Isumi had a good friend that looked like Le Ping, but hearing all the petty details was annoying - and Yang Hai was taking too much amusement in relaying the details back. Like, a friend that Isumi appeared to be on very good terms with. A friend that was just a little younger than Isumi, already a professional, unlike Le Ping that had just missed out the last examination. A friend that could fluently converse with Isumi, talk about anything with out needed a translator. That Yang Hai mentioned was able to shamelessly take advantage of his "kohai" status.

Had Isumi when he was being kind, doing so not just in a general way but specifically because Le Ping looked like his friend? That was worse than not being seen. That was being seen as someone else.

The next time there was an opportunity to go to Japan, Le Ping would not let it slip past. Especially since Li-laoshi had been talking about how pleased he had been with Isumi's influence on the younger players at the institute and how there should be more cross cultural exchanges. For now, he'd just work on Yang Hai letting him play and talk to Isumi online a lot.

* * *

  
 **Redninja:** Hi Isumi!  
 **Revelation:** Hello. Who is this?  
 **Redninja:** It's the mighty unforgettable Le Ping!  
 **Revelation:** LOL, indeed. Good to hear from you, how is everyone else there?

* * *

 _Revelation has signed on_  
 **Redninja:** Good morning Isumi!  
 **Revelation:** Hi Le Ping, you're online very early, or is it late?  
 **Redninja:** My secret!  
 **Revelation:** Don't go exploiting Yang Hai's good will too much or he'll stop you using his computer!  
 **Redninja:** Oh he's already done that!  
 **Revelation:** What?!  
 **Redninja:** Gotta go Isumi! Oh and I'm a professional now! You'll have to watch out for me now in the international matches!  
 _Redninja has signed off_

Isumi paused in the cafe in bemusement as he could just hear the imaginary sounds of a less than impressed Yang Hai. He chuckled as he shook the vision off in his head, Le Ping was certainly a handful! It was a good thing that there was a whole ocean in between, since Le Ping seemed to be an unstoppable force of nature.

* * *

Le Ping's teachers were very pleased with the way that their previously impossibly wayward student had calmed down in the past year and thrown himself into his study, with his grades rising across all subjects, but particularly with his Japanese, which had progressed from being just a couple of phrases and able to make out kanji, to them feeling confident that he would in just a few months be able to successfully pass level four of the Japanese proficiency test. It was a very proud moment for Lee-laoshi who had despaired of the young player who had been undoubtedly intelligent, wasting his talent away in laziness and boredom.

But it was his improvement in Go that had impressed all the teachers of the - institute the most. Le Ping was quickly making progress in the beginners section of the professional circuit. He now diligently learnt from his mistakes, instead of trying to avoid lectures like before and worked hard to broaden his skills against other players, playing as much net Go as he could scam off of Yang Hai and slowly building up an arsenal so that he would have his own computer system.

Lee-laoshi, had heard that it was thanks to the Japanese player they had hosted previously, Isumi, and believed it with the evidence he was presented. It was for this reason that he strongly recommended that they do more student exchanges and that he personally recommended Le Ping for partial sponsorship in going to Tokyo, as he felt this would be the best form of motivation for Le Ping, especially since he seemed a little lost after finally passing the Chinese Pro exam. That happened sometimes with the bright ones as they finally got past the struggling position. Lee-laoshi was sure that this would help open Le Ping's eyes to the big beautiful world of Go, outside the limited area he had been restricted to in the institute.

* * *

  
 _Revelation has signed on._  
 **RedNinja:** Isumi! Isumi!  
Le Ping had emailed Isumi earlier telling him to get online and was pleased to see him so quickly.  
 **Revelation:** Le Ping! It's good to hear from you!  
 **RedNinja:** I have good news!  
 **Revelation:** I saw your matches in the Hokuto cup in Korea last month, very impressive!  
Le Ping always enjoyed hearing how Isumi kept an eye out for his games, he quickly erased what he had been typing to thank Isumi.  
 **RedNinja:** Thank you Isumi!  
 **Revelation:** Oh?  
 **RedNinja:** I'm coming to visit! You'll pick me up from the airport right?!  
 **Revelation:** Of course! That's excellent news to hear, I look forward to introducing you to all my friends!

* * *

Le Ping was gleeful that his hard work had paid off, as he hummed along in the train heading to Isumi's apartment, which Isumi had generously offered to let Le Ping, rather than forcing Le Ping to dip into the savings he had put together with his matches and selling computer parts, to cover his accommodation in Japan. This was going to be awesome!

Isumi had remembered him, instantly recognising him at the airport. Le Ping was going to make sure that he was the very centre of Isumi's attention!

* * *

Le Ping was not so gleeful when Isumi introduced Le Ping to small groups of his friends in order to stretch out his own amusement as they reacted identically in shock. "Chibi-Waya" had been a constant phrase.

"Sorry! Le-san, but it just never gets old!" Isumi had chuckled. Le Ping scowled and pondered that it was a good thing that Isumi was more attractive than he remembered otherwise Le Ping might of been sorely tempted to maim Isumi.

Meeting Waya though had been interesting, especially since it had been revealed that they had actually played each other regularly online, when their alias's had been revealed. They looked a like, and Le Ping knew from their online conversations that they had similar humour sometimes. Le Ping was tempted to find out if they looked the same down to their belly buttons but resisted the urge to find out. He could save that piece of outrageousness for later after all.

And knowing Waya's playing style had been helpful for screwing with peoples head during games. If he was going to be seen as someone else, might as well take advantage of it right?

* * *

Honda had fallen for it. Nase had been doing well until Le Ping mimicked in a pefectly mocking way Waya's cries for sushi, her peals of laughter at Waya's protests of unjust portrayal and Le Ping's outrageous replies in between moves had shaken her focus which Le Ping took ruthless advantage of. Yamada had simply resigned five moves after Le Ping reverted to his normal playing style stating clearly that he had, had too much to drink, to be playing this chibi.

It had been fun, but Le Ping had been expecting more from the Japanese Pro's. "Do all Japanese players have trouble seeing the people in front of them?"

"Oh hush", Isumi scolded indulgently as he printed out a set of instructions for getting to Tokyo Tower then to the Tokyo Go Institute. "They're much stronger than you think."

"They should take Go more seriously, even in practice matches!" Le Ping said mimicking Chan-Laoshi's from back home's stern phrasing.

"You'll enjoy tomorrow then." Isumi grinned and refused to give more details.

* * *

Meeting the legendary Touya Akira had been interesting, Le Ping had met his father at the Institute back home and had heard some of the stories the former meijin had said about his son via the teachers.

But it was not quite as interesting as watching the legendary Touya Akira interact with Shindou Hikaru. Until that moment Le Ping hadn't met a Japanese Pro that reminded him as strongly of his teachers as Touya Akira did right then.

He wasn't sure that either party would find the comparison flattering though. Considering the circumstances and all... But it made Isumi's laughter at his similarities with Waya more comforting than they had been before.

Isumi was right in that they took Go very seriously.

* * *

Touya Akira storms off one direction and Shindou Hikaru is lured by ramen in another. Which was fine by Le Ping, he could only play one of them at a time and having them together is clearly, disruptive. Besides so many of Le Ping's hero's loved the noodle dishes and he is curious to know if Japanese Ramen is really all that special.

He's seen some of Shindou's games with Waya, so he's pleasantly surprised to see that the moves Hikaru makes in response to his own - aren't close to the ones he would take with Waya and could lead to a counteract with the attack he had been planning, a good five or so moves later down after the Waya feint.

Le Ping grins at Shindou and throws any Waya-like moves out of the game and attacks purely Le Ping style - ruthless and head on. Shindou responds fierily and it's the most interesting match he's had in Japan so far.

The ramen bar is close by, so they decide to go the restaurant for the post game discussion, rather than stay in the Tokyo Go Institute which was starting to empty out.

"Huh", Le Ping comments as they settle in their seats with his mostly fluent, for basic conversations and Go, Japanese . "You really saw me, in that game."

"Naturally", Shindou replied in his breezy, sort of bragging, sort of not, way. "I'm not going to chase a ghost, on when I can see who's playing right in front."

Le Ping made a questioning noise in his throat, with wide innocent eyes, as if he couldn't possibly know what Shindou was getting at. But inwardly he's pleased to know that Shindou had opened his eyes and really looked at the Chinese player.

Shindou practically inhaled a quarter of his bowl before continuing. "Besides I've heard so much about you from Isumi that I knew that hane had to be a trap."

"He caught you out!" Isumi, gleefully interrupted with a giggle, before Le Ping could feel too pleased about Isumi talking about him.

Le Ping conceded with a guesture and commented that after the Korean Hokuto cup, he shouldn't of been surprised by the way the end game really picked up pace - it had been how he had defeated Su Yeong.

Shindou smiled tightly, which made Le Ping wonder about what psychological issues this player might have, before Shindou continued with a compliment. "I thought your attack in the top corner was pretty good" Shindou pointed on the hastily drawn kifu, "It had me pressured over here" he pointed to the territory it had threatened in the upper middle, "but you were too busy focusing on that, to notice the trap I lid down here. If you had played over here though you could of continued the attack while putting yourself in a better position for the moves I did over here."

Le Ping nodded, before he started his counter argument of how it could of meant sacrificing the lower right corner... Their conversation continued until Shindou had finished off his second bowl - and had lost his breezy tone by looking at the clock. "SHIT! Look sorry! I'd like to stay and chat more, but I gotta run. I'll see you around in the demonstration matches this week otherwise I'm sure Isumi can organise another game. Gotta dash!" Shindou said as he hopped, skipped and ran out the door.

Le Ping felt pleased with how the day had proceeded and he smiled at Isumi's expression at Shindou's exit, before paying for the bill, it had been his loss and he was enjoying Isumi's hospitality after all. Besides, Le Ping was planning on seeing how many games he could convince Isumi to play tonight before the necessity of sleep claimed them.

Isumi was a big softie, so Le Ping was sure he could get at least three and it would be a test of his weedeling skills if he could gain more.

* * *

It was at the end of his trip, that Le Ping decided to finalise his goal of being unforgetable to Isumi - he had already achieved the other parts, with the match they had just played and the stories that Isumi's friends told, with what Isumi had told them about China.

"You see me, don't you Isumi!?"  
"Of course" Isumi replied warmly. He had witnessed amazing transformation with the younger players games online and watched the teen grow up tremendously over the last couple of years from constantly bring hounded by various sensei's to standing impressively in international tournaments.  
"With the game we just played, could I claim a prize?"  
"What sort of prize?" Isumi asked...  
"Oh not much just something small - if you could close your eyes for a second?"  
Isumi, nervously complied, becoming more tense as he heard Le Ping rummage around. He was notably relieved when Le Ping told him that he could open his eyes - and Le Ping immediately dived in for a kiss.

Well maybe Le Ping's goal wasn't quite over after all, since Japan had indeed provided a new challenge for him to aim for.


End file.
